A Changed World
by Mentathial
Summary: James Potter was born into world torn apart by war and prejudice,a world where the powerful were murdered as soon as they were born and it was in this world that he committed a huge crime, he fell in love. He fell in love withe most powerful witch seen in the last two centuries, a witch as low on the caste ladder as he was high.He fell in love with Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE :

Green. The last thing he saw before it all turned black was green. Green like tree tops (or leaves, whatever), green like mint puddings and green like the grass under his feet (a cleaner and less blood stained version of green mind you!) Green like her eyes. Eyes that he had fallen in love with. Eyes that he would never see again and that hurt more than his worst nightmares, which had literally come true. Life, for him, was definitely a bed of roses. Only the petals were made of his blood and the thrones were the people of the war torn society he was born into. A society which killed it's young, lest they grow more powerful than their elders, a society which danced on the graves of their friends, lest they turn into enemies, and a society which took paranoia to a new and unspeakable level. A level which he had seen and been a part of but at that moment, all he could think of was green. Green like the eyes he so loved.

James Charlus Potter was born on the 27th of March 1998 and had his "power check" on the 3rd of April, a day which most parents waited with bated breath for, not because it was a day which would mark a new event in the lives of the infants they housed, no, nor because it would for sure end in celebration, because for some it never did. End, yes, the day to most was the end of their short lives of a few glorious days and a most brutal end it was. Stripped of power and dignity, not that they understood either concept, burned alive in boiling oil and then chopped but not even a single hair was allowed to touch the ground, no, because power like theirs could not be re born in any shape or form, no they were minced and chopped and somehow nothing remained of them. Nothing, not even a hair.

James, was what most people would call lucky, he survived, not because he was not powerful but because he was the last of a noble bloodline and ending such bloodlines unleashed great power on those who did so and such power always ruined them. Fear for their lives, it seemed was greater than the fear for their future, and fear it was that saved James. If only it could save his poor mother or the woman he loved from being slaves, because of their unrivaled power, if only it could save his brothers from torture and if only it could save his son, but sadly fear only works so far and his life was a life brought, one he paid for again and again with the blood and happiness and sanity of those he loved, but despise being too far to be saved, they could perhaps be made better? It was a question which he would seek the answer to all his life, and the answer would lead to war, war worse than the one in which he grew up but a war fought for reasons far far better than those for which the previous wars were fought because they would for their existence. This war was fought for human survival. Survival in a world which world which would see them gone sooner than not. Because demons can live only for so long before the great flood arrives and washes them off. All this however, was far in the future, future seen only by a seer, a seer that cared for her grandson and guided him to victory, a seer known in the future as the Kind One and known by her family and friends as Harriet Potter nee Loovegood, the mother of Charlus Potter and the grandmother of one James Potter, who at this moment was nothing more than an hour old kid with his mother's hazel eyes and father's black mop of unruly hair, nose and mouth. A giggling boy, with a future so hard that he would perhaps forget that naivety ever existed in his world, because even innocence would hard fought for in the future where he was headed, a future that would rage and destroy all it could but for the true love and friendship which would stand it's way with James in the center.

"What shall we name her Marcel?" a tired but delighted voice asked as the owner looked down at the baby in her arms with her mother's red hair and grandmother's green eyes.

"You know the law Fin, the elders name the child, they named Petunia, they will name the baby," a man with warm born eyes and a gruff voice replied softly, looking down at the little girl his wife was holding, while unconsciously rubbing the hand of his eldest, a four year old with icy blue eyes and her mother's dark blonde hair. This was the child they were allowed to keep, Fiona thought as she clutched her new born, an infant whose power she could feel swirling in those green depths and she feared. Feared for her youngest and what would come for her in the next few days.

"The elder has arrived, Mrs. Evans. Lady Potter requested especially to name your child," the nurse said surprising the couple because Lady Potter was not their clan elder and to ask her to especially name them, especially with her seer abilities, was both gratifying and scary. Because, this event would call the authorities' attention to the new born and if her power was discovered, their child would soon breathe her last.

"Evening Mr and Mrs. Evans and young Lady Petunia," a wizened old voice greeted, taking the family by another surprise. Normally the elders would come in and taking a look at the baby's gender sprout off a name, but came as the real surprise was the lady added before the four year olds name. It seemed the confusion on the face made the old lady smile.

"The depths of the future are always murky, because the future depends on our actions, and et there are some things set in stone, your daughters are going to be ladies, by marriage or by work, no matter what, they may change the way through which they become ladies but their future always ends a lady, sometimes a White and sometimes a Dark Lady. Teach them for your actions might just save or raze the world. Now, do you have a name in mind for your young one here?"

"No my Lady, how can we? The honor, no it does not lie with us," Marcel Evans said softly, eyes still round with the knowledge of his babies' future.

"Nonsense, every parent dreams of name for their children, even when they are but children themselves, honestly have ou never thought for a name for your little girl? Maybe something with the same flower tradition every Evan woman is named with? And a middle name which Fiona wanted? I will approve of the appropriate name but you lay the ground for it."

"Lilian," Marcel whispered remembering the flower he had always wanted his daughter to be named after.

"Tess," Fiona said at the same time, fulfilling a childhood dream of naming her daughter after a heroine from a classic.

"Great, now if I may only tweak with them and name the child Lily Theresa Evan, future lady of the house Potter," the seer said, as if she went announcing her future great-daughter-in-law everyday and yet again shocking the small family of four.

"Madam?" Fiona Evans nee Thermopolis asked softly, trying hard not to break the silence.

"Yes, she is my grandson's future, no matter what direction the world takes, he always chooses her, not because it is set in stone, no, he could have chosen another wife and maybe changed the world but in the future he always chooses Lily, the first flower he touched at birth was almost a rose, it was almost stuffed into his hand by my daughter-in-laws mother and yet he managed o reach a lily, trying to say in his baby speech, it made him think of a beautiful red head he would always love. I know this because I am not only a seer but also a gifted woman who can understand every sound o the earth even when the one making it does not but I advise you to see if my visions come true because they of course might be wrong and thus let their love if it comes, which it may or may not, come naturally. Never mention this to her nor treat her any different, let her live, just the flower she is named after. Good day to you all."

"I love you, I always have, so will you marry me? I still expect a proposal mind you but I promised you, if I survive this, I would tell you which direction I want our relationship to take and this is what I want," a pretty and stately girl with almond shaped eyes got down on one knee and held her hand out in front of the tall, be spectacled young man standing in front of her with messy black hair.

"Yes I will. I love you. Lily," James said and with those words, he set in course a dark and dangerous future which would ultimately make the world a better place, but before the sun rises, it must set, and set it did. With those words, the world plunged into a long new moon, one whose dawn would be tinged with the blood of the dead and anguish of those who still had to cease to exist.

A/N- I know..I know I should be updating but this is a way for me trying to break though Writers Block...I have no idea what I am doing but all your support is appreciated and makes my day! Love you all and have the day you wish to have the most!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Have not abandoned the story. The next update will most likely be after I am either done with NEWTS or settled in college. Sorry for the long wait. I will try to be more regular in my updates. Do leave a review on what you think should happen in the story next.


	3. Chapter 3

Blinking at the harsh light, James Potter opened his eyes. His wild hair, which he never failed to make worse, was matted with dirt, he realized as hr ran his hand through it. Had he done It? Could he have done it? Well, one way to find out, the Marauder thought as he got up from the sand beach he seemed to have landed upon and began to walk towards the sound of voices.

Cautiously he approached them, wand out and held in a casual looking manner but one from which he could fire deadly spells in an instant. The thought of killing someone made him cringe but his grip on the wood didn't loosen. For Lily, he might do it. He would hate himself maybe, but he knew that if anything happened to Lily and their unborn child hate wouldn't even cover the disgust and abhorrence he would feel for every single thing in his world, the world that had torn her away from him, that sought to dim her light simply because of her blood. He shook his head at his thoughts and sighed with relief when he saw the people on the beach. It was no one he recognized but he was sure it wasn't death eaters. No death eater would ever use muggle technology, most didn't even know it existed, let alone it's purpose. Yet, he didn't pocket his wand, where he was everything could be dangerous.

He doubted anything would harm him seriously, after all he was in the mind of one of the most compassionate, beautiful, kind and loving girl, no woman, he had ever met. Lily, the woman he loved and his wife.

"And have you seen the latest program?" The men on the beach seemed to be muggles talking about some of their television show. James smiled, recalling how much Sirius and him loved television, and how they took to it after Remus introduced them to it in their second year. It was one of the few parts of muggle culture, James truly felt comfortable with, even if he couldn't really understand how it worked. Oh well, can't know everything, not even someone as smart as him. Smiling, he edged closer to the men, still unable to completely trust them. Who knew if any defenses had been employed by that murderer? The thought was enough to make James snarl. If Voldemort had dared enter Lily's brain, why then, he would kill him. No matter how wring it was, James would do it.

Entering her mind was something he would have never done. The thought of invading her privacy like that, of shearing the control of even her own thoughts, of taking away her ultimate sanctuary and that too without permission? The Potter heir would have walked off a cliff before he ever did that to anyone, especially Lily but he had no choice. He had tried his hardest, Dumbeldore; The Marauders; the entire Order and him had tried, but there was no other solution and the more time Lily spent like that, the closer their son came to death. Magic could do many things but even James knew once dead no one would be able to bring his son back and he never wanted to even imagine that. Lily would forgive him for this but if he let their little Harry die, he knew neither Lily nor he would ever be able to forgive him. He had to do everything, anything, to save his family and if this was the price, than so be it. No matter how disgusted and nauseous James felt, no matter how much his skin crawled at what he was doing, no matter how he despised himself for breaking every trust Lily had put in him,he would do it. He would save them and then, then he would destroy the person who had done this to his family. Voldemort.

But first, he reminfed himself, he had to help Lily. Help her leave the prison her own conscious had become. Looking around, he smiled. He knew this beach. It was the first place they had visited after their _knotting_ ceremony. Had Lily's mind always been this organized? Was this real or a defense? He knew of course, he wasn't in her unconscious brain, but the subconscious. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to go any deeper. So her subconscious world starts with a beach, their beach. Didn't that make him feel important. Mind on mater, Potter, James thought as he strolled down the beach, the picture of calm but his eyes were fleeting around like that of animals form, ready to bolt or attach at any sign of danger. He hoped fervently that he would not have to attack anyone, who knew what an attack would do to Lily's brain?

Smiling at the people mailing around and wondering what memories were attached to these strangers, James reached a hotel or resort thing at the end of the beach. It was huge and lit up and right next to the door stood a sign that made his heart jump in happiness and stomach fall in dread simultaneously. He had found her but could he save her?


End file.
